WithdrawnWhittler
Mayzeen is a 15 year old teenage female, her element is Tungsten. The color Mayzeen uses is a pinkish-red and made with the code #BF0080, she uses the pestertag withdrawnWhittler. She is a member of Session Six and her pestertag is a fusion of her shy personality and great talent in sculpting. Many confuse her to be a boy due to the fact that she wears boy's clothing and has a short, messy haircut. Mayzeen's land is made by taking clay (something easily''' sculpted') and flashes. You get flashes from the fact that Tungsten can be used in making lamps which can be used to make flashes. withdrawnWhittler A young girl sleeps on her bed, she seems to be wearing oversized boy's clothes, there are also many sculpting tools and materials scattered around her room and even her bed. What is her name? >Stonebrained Lazybroad The girl groggily points at the name bar and shakes her head, this is her voicing her dissagreement. Try Again. >Mayzeen Renan Your name is Mayzeen Renan, you are a YOUNG ARTISTIC GIRL who lives in an apartment building with your OLDER BROTHER. Due to the fact that you don't care about your clothes you wear HAND ME DOWNS from your brother, these are usually to big and make you look A BIT LIKE A BOY when wore along with your SHORT HAIR CUT. Scattered around your room are SCULPTING TOOLS AND MATERIAL, you use these to make beautiful art like STONE STATUES and WOODEN CARVINGS. These arts are placed in A SPECIAL CLOSET, this is really just a normal closet that you put drawers in instead of clothes, your clothes are instead put in boxes. Along with sculpting you also love PLAYING VARIOUS VIDEO GAMES, these are placed in piles by your TV and somewhat worn GAMING CONSOLE. Finally you have your computer, the interest isn't really the computer but what is installed on it. On your computer is a chat client called PESTERCHUM, you use this to chat with your friends, you also must occasionally deal with TROLLS who love nothing more but to upset you. Through PESTERCHUM you have heard of a new RPG, this game is said to be more extreme and you can't wait to play it, it should arrive in the mail soon enough. Room Description Your room is actually a quite average size but due to all the stuff you leave laying around it has very little walking space, only paths to things like your TV, computer, and bed. The items on your floor range from simple SCRAPPED SCULPTURE PLANS to BROKEN STONE STATUES, these items make it hard to walk through your room and make it so that you, as previously mentioned, have to make PATHS to different parts of your room. For furniture you have a COMPUTER and TV that simply sit on your floor along with your STATUE CLOSET and VARIOUS BOXES for your clothes. Your COMPUTER is a laptop.This computer is also your pride and joy, this is because it stores all your past and future SCULPTURE PLANS, it also has PESTERCHUM which you use to tell your friends of said plans and completed sculptures. Appearance Mayzeen's hair is a short and messy, it hangs around her ears and hangs in short bangs over her forehead, it is a dark blonde shade and has several strange, faded colors in her bangs. Her eyes are a beatiful emerald shade and are usually soft or kind in expression. On her nose and cheeks are small clay stains from when she's rubbed her face while she worked. Her mouth is small and the voice that emits from it is also small and usually kind, only becoming loud and sharp when angered. The clothes she wears are all very boyish and oversized, this is because she wears any clothes her brother has either outgrown or grown sick of. These clothes have various symbols of piece like "peace signs" and "flying doves", all her pants are large jeans that she rolls up around the feet. Her shoes are old tennis shoes of varying colors and sizes. Her overall appearance is very boyish, her short messy hair, her oversized boy clothes, even her face is somewhat rough and male in appearance. The main feminine features she has are her eyes and very slightly developed breast that are unnoticable under her baggy shirts. Personality Mayzeen loves the form of art called sculpting, it is almost all she thinks about and almost all she does when not busy with something else. This habit causes her to constantly look dirty and somewhat tired due to her red eyes and dirty clothes from the dust and shavings from shaving and molding stone and wood. When she is sculpting or planning a sculpture she is happy and hard to upset. Even though Mayzeen is very passionate about art she is also a very nervous and shy individual. She has trouble conversing with strangers and gets very flustered over even some simple and impersonal subjects, this along with her somewhat boyish appearance causes many to see her as "strange" or "overall unattractive". When she is around friends or if someone distracts her from the fact that she is conversing with a stranger all her worry and nervousness floats away. Around her friends Mayzeen loosens up a lot, she doesn't do anything she does when talking to a stranger or new acquaintance. She can actually speak quite alot when around buddies, unless of course there is a reason not to be completely comfortable, the only thing that can cause that though is a bad arguement or crush. Mayzeen is very kind to her friends and would never betray them, if it came to it she would die for them! Background Originally you were born to two prissy and somewhat demanding parents. When with them they expected you to be very into your grades, to be very ladylike, and many other things that didn't interest you what-so-ever. The only person who understood you in your family was your Older Brother, he was kind, he listened to what you had to say, and most of all enjoyed making you happy. You and he developed similar interests and this caused you both to rebel against your parents. Your rebel attitudes eventually upset your parents to such a level that you all had a huge argument. In the end you and your brother moved out of their home and into an apartment a few miles away. That was 2 years ago, now you live in a somewhat messy apartment with your still loving brother. Here you spend your days sculpting, pestering chums, and hanging out with your bro. Modus Sculpt Modus - of 10 Items When you go to receive an item a block of clay will pop into your hand, to retrieve said item you must sculpt a scale replica of it out of clay. For someone as good at sculpting as Mayzeen it is no issue even in a situation where you must have an item instantly. If you get details wrong at all the item will not be summoned and what you did make will blow up into a bunch of gooey pieces. Strife '''chipped-knifeKind' - A large sculpting knife with a semi-large chip from the middle. It is still easily used for protection but it can no longer be used for sculpting, this is why she decided to put it in her Strife Deck. Relationships Guardian Mayzeen is taken care of by her BIG BROTHER, after having a fight with their parents over priorities and other issues the two siblings moved out, since her brother is legally an adult he bought an apartment and they have lived there ever since. BROTHER is very kind to Mayzeen and, like her, enjoys sculpting, he is actually the one who got her involved in it. He has decorated their apartment with VARIOUS SCULPTURES made by bothe him and his sister, these pieces of art all have sentimental value and the two siblings love them. Friends timelessAcrobat - They met over pesterchum but it is unknown how they became friends. plebianBombast - Somewhat of a friendship due to their shared, mostly easy-going personalities. apocalypticTeacup - It is unknown how these two became friends but the met over Pesterchum, she wants Mayzeen to make her a teacup scultpure.. cordialSchemer - Mayzeen has known cS for a while now but just recently began to connect with her. Enemies harebrainedSugarjunkie -A somewhat kind troll who used to try and mess with Mayzeen, they haven't spoke in a long time now. Land Details Basic Makeup The land Mayzeen goes to is naturally semi-dark, the land that she walks on is made of Clay that squishes and molds underfoot. Ocassionally a light will flash and illuminate the area, this is almost the only chance Mayzeen has to see where darker tone enemies are, the flashes are of course completely random and if you are looking where the flash comes from you can be temproarily blinded. Monster List *Clay Imp *Paint Basilisk *Stone Ogre *Mold Giclops Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:sorceresses Category:Session 6